Various types of animal waste collection and disposal devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a device that includes a handle having a first internal cavity; a spring-loaded extension assembly disposed therein, that extends an extension rod from the handle upon activation of an extension button disposed on the handle; a trigger-lock mechanism, which is continuously disposed within the first internal cavity and an extension rod second internal cavity, includes a trigger grip member that activates a trigger button which, in turn, extends first and second cables that extend claw members hingedly attached to the second cables, which, in turn, expand a waste collection bag attached thereto. The claw members retract to pick up an object, such as animal excrement, and scoop the object into the waste collection bag for containment. The used waste collection bag may be hung from a J-hook disposed on a handle lower end. A torus member inserted into a hole on the handle upper end permits a user to place his wrist therethrough to securely hold onto the device. A bag dispenser disposed within the second internal cavity holds unused bags.